


pick your poison

by mochacreams



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adult Content, Canon Universe, Character Study, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, No Plot/Plotless, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rare Pairings, Relationship Study, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacreams/pseuds/mochacreams
Summary: Gordie and Klara’s developing relationship told through snippets of a Sunday together
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Kurara | Klara
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	pick your poison

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb ❤️ and completely self-indulgent. also very experimental.
> 
> this was mostly written before the DLC dropped, so i tried to polish it up to make it more compliant with those details and characterizations. i think their personalities would mesh well and be interesting together. 
> 
> Do Not ask me where this pairing is from…… i saw some jpn artists draw them on twitter and i got interested. plus klara’s number is gordie’s number backwards n they even got rings on the same finger so??? thats as much validation as i need lol. 
> 
> it just kinda _happened_ so i figured i should finish this up while going through my WIPs. anyway, on with the show.

The weather in Wyndon is nice enough that one could stay outside for long periods, no matter the time of day. And although it’s a big city with towering skyscrapers, there are still a handful of vibrant parks strewn about the cityscape, in between the hotels and restaurants and stadiums.

Sunny Park lies beyond Rose Stadium; it’s far enough that the shouting of the matches doesn’t reach the tranquility of nature, but close enough where it peaks over the trees and sculpted bush landscaping. Kids bounce balls, running across the turf, playing with each other without a care in the world, while Combee float along the gentle breeze and Cherrim bloom upon cherry blossom tree branches. Like the city itself, its main park is bustling with people and with it, chatter. Some visitors walk along its many twisting paths and others simply relax on the benches or a picnic blanket. 

The grass is faux, of course, but the gardens are not—Budew, Whimsicott, Bellossom, and Steenee are tending to the flowerbeds, most of which are near some artificial ponds and polished stone fountains. 

A Roserade emerges from a thorny Cheri berry bush, growth toxins dripping from its bouquets. It had been planting its rose seeds in the dirt, and coiling its thorny vines around plants to ensure they grew tall and straight. More Combee buzz by as Roserade sighs in relief, a few hours of gardening well done. Though, the flower pokemon smiles to itself, still, hopping gracefully out of the dirt and scoping the area for its trainer. 

The young woman in question sits at a metal table with its legs twisted like vines and combining in the middle. Below the table is a small clearing with stone slabs underneath, connecting to one of the park’s paths. The two chairs are the same dark metal, but the tabletop is glass.

“Aahhhh, Rosie!~” Its trainer cooes at it, bending over the side of the table with her hands clasped together. Roserade waves her red and blue flower hands enthusiastically, glimmering powder slightly rubbing off of them and into the air. “You worked hard today, didn’t you? Go and relax in the fountain, ‘kay?”

While Roserade prances over to the big, ornate stone fountain, Klara grins so wide that her eyes crinkle, and then turns her attention back to her date.

On the table between them, there’s a spherical, glass teapot with steaming reddish-orange tea inside. There are several dried orange slices and peppermint leaves floating around in it. Two matching glass teacups sit on saucers, one for her and one for the young man across from her. It’s her favorite set, besides the delicate porcelain ones with gold and pink etchings that she keeps strictly at home.

When Rosie ingrains her roots into the water, soaking up the sun, Klara says, “Kyaaaa, where was I?~” She taps her chin, her short, fluffy pink bob of hair bouncing. 

“Pouring the tea.”

Ahh, right, her date. 

Honestly, ending up with someone like Gordie as her boyfriend had seemed like an inevitability to her. He was confident, and handsome, a famous gym leader, and always put on a show— _someone just like her_. Well, aside from one of those things; she was _hoping_ to make her debut as a leader in the majors soon. 

They’re a natural fit, really. 

But when he’s not battling—not performing—Gordie can be surprisingly level-headed. Like now, reminding her of her task. She’s not really a ditz, just acts very...laidback. And when he’s not unhinged and having fun, he can be a little stern with her—is that the right word? It’s mostly playful, anyway. A nice balance. 

Klara’s pouring the drink into his teacup, though, and lets the thoughts drain away with the liquid. No need to think about such silly little things like that. 

“There’s some for you~” She moves on to her own. “Annnnd...some for me!”

While Gordie takes his time shovelling endless amounts of sugarcubes and honey into his tea, Klara drinks it as is. It’s fresh and fruity, with a hint of mint. 

“I’m glad we get to spend this time together, but you never get any days off!~” Her lavender, strawberry-patterned dress flutters in the breeze. The bow on her head matches the ruby red shade of the strawberries.

“Perks of the job, love.” He’s finally sipping from his beverage, though perhaps gulping down more at a time than strictly necessary. 

She sulks, but as she looks over—gaze longing but eyes angled—she thinks that Gordie's hair looks so good when it's down like this. _Only for her._ “But even tomorrow, you’ve got to go! We can’t even spend a single weekend together…”

Gordie looks at her over the rim of his cup. “That just makes the time we _do_ spend together even more precious, right?” He’d said it so thoughtfully that it makes Klara blink, as if in a trance. 

“You better make today spectacular for Klara, then!~ No excuses!”

“...Alright.” He holds up his tea like they’re going to clink, like that’s a way of saluting to the promise. “But only because you’ll pester me otherwise.”

* * *

The daughter of a well-to-do family from Wyndon has vastly different parameters than any regular girl.

Gordie’s no stranger to some wealth, being that his mother had amassed quite a fortune being a gym leader for so long, but Klara’s a different kind of spoiled. 

Her penthouse loft consists of the upper two levels of a modern apartment complex, which is of medium height compared to the surrounding skyscrapers. A private garden and pool sits on the roof. It’s like a loft, but a lot bigger, and with some more private rooms. The walls of the exterior are all glass. 

Just as soon as she steps inside, she's changing, finding a graphic tee from her closet that's one of Gordie's—several sizes too big—and wearing it as a comfortable, loose-fitting dress. She still keeps her bouncy red bow on, however, which flops atop her head. 

Gordie had sunk onto the sofa, which is of the long, U-shaped variety. A wide flatscreen hangs on the wall in front of it, framed by tall shelves filled with DVDs. Before she left to change, Klara had been adamant about watching _Godzilla_ —had even whisked out the case from the shelf by memory and handed it to him before going to her room to change.

So, of course, he had dutifully started playing it. Channel surfing seemed more entertaining, but what could he do? These types of movies weren't exactly his style, but his girlfriend sure seemed to have a soft spot for them (quite unexpectedly).

Klara emerges from the far door on the right, clad only in a long shirt that ends mid-thigh (and with arm sleeves too big) and _probably_ a pair of lacy panties, but whether she did or not was a 50/50 chance. She catapults herself over the side of the couch like it's nothing, swiftly sliding into place on the cushions.

She crawls over to him, nestling into her favorite spot at his side, snuggling in and draping her arm over his chest— 

"Frisky already? It isn't even that late yet." For someone who doesn't particularly care for this movie, Gordie's had his eyes locked onto the screen for the past minute.

That comment doesn't stop Klara from tracing hearts into his soft chest, and then squeezing him between her arms in a half-hug. He doesn't budge.

"Nyaaaa, how could I not?' she finally says in reply. "We just had a cute date, and I have you alone here, all to myself~"

Now she's rubbing her bouncy, pink bob of hair against him, tickling his neck.

On the television, Godzilla knocked down a building, which collapsed in on itself into a fiery heap. 

Klara’s hands move down, though she’s still looking intently at the movie. Gordie is frozen in place; she’s reaching lower for something she knows is there. 

Right as Gordie clears his throat, her fingers make the final trek past his belly, to his crotch—where a peak sticks up from beneath the fabric of his slacks. 

At first, she only pokes the tip of it, but then she strokes the shaft—making him squirm. And soon, she’s gripping the erection in her hand, rubbing a little back and forth. 

She gives him a look, still gripping his dick. “What a hypocrite~”

Gordie sneers, but he’d be a fool to not concede.

* * *

“Sorry!~ I sorta forgot…and I didn’t really feel like making food.” Klara’s face has a teasing expression, the kind that shows she never intended to cook breakfast in the first place. “We got up kinda late anyway, hmm?~”

Apparently, Gordie is a big eater in the morning—and he seems a little peeved. “You could at least _try_ to be considerate—heat some leftovers up, maybe.”

“Nyaaaa, don’t be angry with me! Klara tried her best, really!~”

Gordie’s just gotten out of the shower, while Klara had obviously been too absorbed with her phone the whole time to prepare a meal for them. “And why are you still naked?”

“Huh? I’m not leaving today like you are, so why should I get dressed?”

“You’re a devious little thing, you know that?” Gordie says it absentmindedly as he’s slipping his shoes on, and adjusting the sunglasses that rest on his head. He's already got his hair styled, and his gym uniform on. 

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knows she’s planned this entire scenario. 

“So mean~” Klara mewls it as she scampers over to the kitchen chair he’s seated in, and puts her hands on his shoulders. 

She massages the muscles there briefly, before arching her back, leaning down with her arms looped around Gordie’s neck and hanging at his chest. 

“Klara loves Gordie a lot… Handsome, charismatic. You’re a pro gym leader in Galar’s major league…” Then, the final nail in the coffin: She pushes so close to him and leans in such a way that her bare breasts press into his back. “You’re perfect.”

“Preaching to the choir.” He stands up slowly, enough time for him to shrug her off. “Might not still have that title of gym leader, though, if you keep making me so late to work.”

“Oh, right! You should get going.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do, yeah.”

“Meanie!~” The way she sticks her tongue out is comical at best, bratty at worst. “Call the taxi.”

“Already did.” 

“Well then… I’ll be watching your match today, ‘kay? So put on a show for me.” She makes some sort of elaborate flourish that makes her boobs jiggle. Gordie rolls his eyes, and then she adds, “...Maybe, something to top last night’s performance?” 

Gordie smirks at that, maybe recalling the events a little too fondly. “...And you’re so damn needy, too.”

He cups her cheek and pulls her in for a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! even just a little lol. here are my socials, comms on kofi reopen september 14!
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/togeklssu)   
>  [KOFI](https://ko-fi.com/mochacreams)


End file.
